


Strip your heart for me

by author_chan_is_bae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Singer Eren Yeager, Smoking, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Eren Yeager, past hanji/levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_chan_is_bae/pseuds/author_chan_is_bae
Summary: Levi is a famous stripper who doesn't know what he's doing with his life. he's living a meaningless life, with his sex friend, petra ral, and lives just to repay the debt his debt to Hanji, who saved his life in his teens and gave him the job. can some green eyed beauty save him, from this empty life and feeling?Bad summary but sums it up.





	1. Numb

 Levi didn't bother putting on clothes yet as pulled out his cigarette pack from the coat he left folded on the chair and started looking for his lighter. Behind him he felt Petra move, as she made her way off the bed, to put her clothes on.

" You know you can't smoke in here..." she directed to him as she pulled her shirt on.

"Well, your not supposed to be fucking me while your husbands away on a trip, but I don't see that stopping you from coming back" he tossed back annoyance tainting his voice, as he found his lighter that had fallen to the floor. He saw her as she came around the bed and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Whats wrong with you today?" she asked,"You know how it is, yet today you seem so cold, is something wrong?"  He knew what was wrong, he'd been feeling more numb than usual, he couldn't find joy out of anything and his relationship with petra was usually a way to find some kind of relief of the numbness he felt, sex was usually his outlet, yet lately, he felt empty while doing it. He felt as if his body was on automatic, he knew how to touch and make her feel good and how to bring others pleasure yet when it came to him he might as well have been fucking a brick wall that was how amazing he felt, he ended up coming in the end but always left feeling unsatisfied and empty. As he finally got his cig, to light he looked up at her.

" Sorry, I'm just out of it lately." he said, "don't you have to go pick up your kid soon?" he asked trying to divert her attention to something else. She took the bait and checked her watch

"Oh crap, your right I'm gonna head out" she mumbled the ending, as she headed to grab her coat "so do you wanna meet next Friday?" she asked with while checking her phone.

"I can't I'm working, I'm taking an extra shift since one of the guys quit, and we needed a temporary fill in until we can find someone else to take his place"  she looked a bit disappointed at the answer. 

Petra Ral was a married woman. She married a wealthy man named Oluo Bozado and together they'd had a little girl named Joy. At the beginning petra felt that nothing could have been better, She had a beautiful family and house. Yet after 6 years of marriage, she'd started feeling more like a trophy wife than anything else. She'd felt her husband's love grow cold, and although she loved him very much and her child, she missed feeling the affection of the one she loved and had found some relief in Levi, he was an old friend of hers and although they knew that there was no romantic love between them, having sex would bring them mutual benefits for their own situation. It became a habit, they'd pick a motel, fuck and then continue on until the next time. This had been going on for a year and up until now, there had been no problem on both sides. Yet for Levi, he had started feeling more obligated to go continue since petra had been his only friend when he'd been a kid and he felt in debt to her for being there with him when his life had been a mess." she grabbed her keys and stopped in front of the door and right before leaving tossed back in a soft voice

"Levi, I've been thinking of talking with Oluo about how I feel and start some marriage counseling" she hesitated to say the next part "You know what that means for us right?"

He looked up his mouth hanging open in surprise, he couldn't think of anything to say, so she continued her back still facing him

"I think it's time for both of us to face our problems and find a solution" she paused "your a good man Levi, you have a good heart, even if you don't realize it, and I think it's time maybe you found someone to share it with, someone who will make you smile and love you and all of you, I'm saying this as a friend who loves you and wants the best for you" she then proceeded to open the door and slip outside.

When the door closed behind her, Levi finally felt his mind start kicking in again.

He felt his thoughts running at full speed. _How in the hell was he supposed to take that? should he take what petra had said seriously? would she actually confront her husband? what did that mean for him? was this better for both of him? what was he going to find someone else? should he look for someone like petra had said? someone to share his heart with?_   

Fuck no to that last question! 

Even if he had a heart to share with someone, he didn't feel like poisoning someone else with his fucked up personality. He also didn't plan on leaving himself vulnerable to petty emotions, that would leave him like a blubbering, love sick, piece of shit for someone who would most likely leave him in the end. For him, the only kind of affection he'd take was a good hard fuck, no emotions or strings attached, Petra had been the slight exception but even then, they'd both known they were only in it for the sex. In his 26 years of living he'd had many sex partners yet, there had only been three people who he'd had connections with emotionally and physically. The first, the one, the one who had taken his virginity, had left him broken and destroyed him emotionally and had had a big part in messing up his life. The second person, hanji, had been the one to take him in and take care of him, she'd given him a job and the shitty four eyes had made sure that he had everything to get back on his feet. At that point in his life, he'd had nothing to give her in return.

Except for one thing.

His body.

Mind you they had only had sex once. She'd allowed it and later explained that she had allowed it because she knew that it was the only way he'd learned how to show gratitude, but that she wouldn't allow it again, even though he had insisted. She decided that since he could work for her instead, use his body at the strip club she owned, as a stripper if he really wanted to repay her. She didn't know how else to help at that point she'd given him home clothes, food, but she didn't know how to fix the damaged he'd suffered emotionally.She'd offered to pay to see a therapist but he'd shot that offer down as soon as it arose. Petra had been the third person yet now it seemed that that would end soon as well. He realized he'd been sitting there for a while his body feeling a bit stiff.

He decided to take a shower before he left, he hated how he dirty his body felt after sex, all disgusting with the smell of sweat and sexual fluids. he always brought with him a soap bar since he refused to shower with other kinds of soap, it made him feel like it wasn't himself. He'd take another shower when he got home and take a power nap before heading to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just wanted to let you guys know there has been I time skip, but I will include details of minor things you missed in following chapter, okie dokie!!! ;) enjoy

Levi had parked his black convertible Porsche around the corner. It was his baby and it had been his first gift from Hanji.

Levi got out of his car and started walking to the building. It had a shiny exterior with two pillars on each side, painted chrome with pointed angles at the top and matte black doors with heavy looking silver handles. He grabbed his entry access card and swiped at the small screen scanner beside the wall of the door. Only members of the club and those with VIP passes could access the club during daylight hours and therefore needed a pass. The club, called the stinger, was owned by hanji Zoe, he'd known her since she started the business and they'd come from being in a run down strip club to becoming one of the most popular, expensive and best strip club in the entire city of Sina. Hanji had just started the business when they'd met. She'd been fresh out of highschool and because she was the daughter of a mafia boss, she'd had connections and money, she could have done anything she wanted, but had wanted to see the business she started to rise up out of her own strength. The only time she used her connections to her family was when she'd met Levi. He had been outside the club, in an alleyway, bruised and beat up. he'd looked starved and dirty and Hanji"s heart had broken for the boy, she took him in and took care of him, She got an apartment for both of them and made sure he became as healthy as possible taking care of any expenses, without expecting anything in return. When he'd started to open up to her she found out they were both the same age and slowly she started taking notice that although he was quite short he was had a lean body and had a beautiful face with piercing silver eyes. He was quite the looker, but to Hanji he was more like a little brother, except for that one night, six months after she'd found him when they'd both been drinking and he'd offered to have sex with her. She'd been feeling and she had a feeling deep in her gut that turning him down would have broken what she'd worked so hard on salvaging of what had been left of him. Up until that night, Levi had worked for hanji by cleaning the club, even when she'd tell him to not bother. So it was a surprise to her, that he offered to sleep with her, she felt panicked, she didn't know what to do. So she offered the first thing that popped up into her head. To work as a stripper at her club. It was the only shitty idea her mind had come up with, yet, it was what Levi had been doing up until now, and right now he was grouchy.

He was trying to avoid hanji.  The club had been upgrading their security system so, the cameras were down, and he wouldn't be noticed if by an off chance hanji was in her office. On most days he would go inside and handle the ball of hyperactive energy hanji was yet today he couldn't handle her shit. As he stepped inside the club he could see it was mostly empty, except for those rich buisness men that came in here to drink. He saw Moblit at the bar, positioned at the far left of the room and he sighed in relief. Normally Hanji would be chatting up some old geezer, being nosey and trying to look for gossip. the regulars at the club knew not to sit at the bar when she was there. Today, though, Moblit was taking her place as the bartender.

_hmm, maybe she's late or fallen asleep in some area of the building._

He wanted to get to his change room without hanji finding out he'd arrived. As he made eye contact with Moblit, he signed to moblit not to let her know, that he was there. He nodded in agreement, knowing how crazy hanji could get. Levi made his way to the employees only door, right behind the pole dancing stage and opened the door, He felt like a thief as he stepped quietly but quickly to the door at the end of the small hallway, which lead to his break room. As he made it, he felt himself cheer in his head with the victory. It lasted for about 3 seconds before he tried opening the handle to his room. He stopped short when the handle wouldn't turn. He tried again with more force. He felt his eye starts twitching in agitation and in an effort not to kick the door and everything around him in frustration. All his evading would be for nothing now that he had to go get the keys from Hanji's office. Just as he turned to do so, he froze as a pair of keys were jangled in front of his face, being held up by said shitty glasses.  

_Fuck._

Four eyes was holding them, which meant that she had probably known I'd been trying to avoid her, causing her to take away my only chance at escape by locking the door to my change room. My mind was trying to think of how she might have been clued in. 

"You do know I can see everything from the cameras in my office right?" asked hanji.

_so they had already finished the upgrade to the security, just my luck._

"you're not usually in your office, youre usually at the bar being a nosy fuck, to whoever has the luck of getting served by you" I answered, not telling her i hadn't known about the finished upgrade.

"well if i wasnt there, where did you think i was at?" joked hanji, trying to rile me up.

He grabbed the keys and stated looking for the one that unlocked his door.

"I was kinda hoping you were taking a shit" he threw back, as he found the key and unlocked the door.

He turned around trying to get hanji to get the message for her to leave. It wasn't his lucky day. 

Hanji came into the room.

"Petra called, told me to check up on you, told me she doesnt think your getting enought sleep."

_hold up, what!_

damn petra, I wasn't her kid.

"You know if its too much i can ask one of the other dancers to take the extra shift? you can actually take a break today if you wa-" I stopped her before she could continue.

" first off, since when did you have petras number?" he asked wondering when the hell that had happened.

"We have coffee once in while since we met that one time she came here." 

"okay, second i told you i was taking the others dancers shift for now., im keeping my word."

"She also told me about what she told you this morning" 

I stop at that. "what did she tell you?"

She wove her hands in the air as she spoke "She said she doesnt think the whole friends with beenfits thing is still working for both of you and that she thinks you should go look for someone to have be all lovey dovey with and sail into the sunset with" she finished off making a puppy eyes and a shooing motion emphasizing what she was saying.

"what do you think?" I asked curiously, wondering at what the four eyes thought.

"I think sailing would do you good.." she starts.

"Hanji!"

"Ok" she giggles as she continue on in a more serious tone, "I think shes right, I think you need someone who will make you smile" 

"you make me smile" I retort back

"yeah in a creepy, im going to murder you if you dont shut up kind of smile" she replies with a scoff.

_point taken_

"you wanna know what im thinking levi"

I dont wanna know.

"I think you do!"

_Nope_

"i was just thinking..."

is sigh as before taking a sip from the water bottle I brought in my bag.

"...maybe the reason your all frowny face all the time is because you wish the stick up your ass was actually a dick, am I right?" she says casually.

I choke on my water. I can hear her dying of laughter as I'm in a fit of coughing. When I'm all better I give a death glare.

"Hanji..." I say as calmly as possible, giving her said creepy smile.

"yup!" she says cheerily.

I snap.

"... get out!" I yell

She squeals as i throw the plastic bottle at her face

"By the way...!" she says on her way out.

"what?!" I yell in exasperation.

"we have a special guest for tonight its a popular band called the Titan Shifters" she calls through the door.

_Sounds like the titan shitters to me_  

Hanji rolls her eyes seeing my face scrunch in distaste

" They have pretty good music, there always on the radio and the lead singer is a babe, anyways it's one of the guys birthdays and they want to surprise them with some sexy hunk on a pole and since I know you're the guy to do it, you'll be on for tonight's show!" she lets a crazed cackle as she leaves.

When the door clicks shut before he lets out a breath he hadnt felt himself holding. He better start getting ready then.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'll be coming back to edit those out. Please leave any question you have!  
> BTW we'll meet Eren next chap. k.   
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Why do they have to be so loud?_ thought Eren as he looked at the other group members starting to get riled up. Ymir was on his right high fiving Annie and laughing after Annie made fun of Reiner, Bertholt was laughing his ass off while Reiner was stuck choking on his beer and gasping for a breath, red-faced after Annie had casually slipped in how made Reiner chugged the beer in the limousine' minibar as fast as he sucked off all of his past boyfriends cum. Armin, the manager of their group, was sitting calmly, beside me as he sent a couple of emails and looked after our schedule occasionally looking up, smiling at their antics and making sly remarks here and there. They were on their way to a famous club called the stinger, to celebrate Reiners birthday, and since the club was known for having both male and female dancers as entertainment, it was a perfect place for all of them, since, our group happened to be as straight as a circle. He would have enjoyed coming that day but he really had wanted to practice a new song he'd had been writing for the new album we were going to release in a 2 months time. the problem was that of late, he hadn't been able to get some inspiration to write some music. he was getting desperate. Armin had noticed his stressed out state and had pushed him to come. at that moment he didn't think it could hurt him to try and have fun.

They were on their way to a famous club called the stinger, to celebrate Reiners birthday, and since the club was known for having both hot male and female dancers as entertainment, the everyone from the group wanted to see the infamous beauties of club sting.

_well almost everyone_

SureHe would have enjoyed  being in the company and the sight of beautiful people, but that day Eren had felt he had better things to do than going that day, he really had wanted to continue working on a new song he'd had been writing for the new album their group "The Shifters" were going to release in a 2 months time. The problem was that of late, he hadn't been able to get some inspiration to write some music and was feeling stuck. He was getting desperate. He'd spoken with Armin after the observant manager had noticed his stressed out state and instead had pushed him to come to see if that could distract his mind for a bit, and maybe, get some inspiration to get over his writer's block. at that moment he didn't think it could hurt him to try and have fun. So here he was, after some manipulation from Armin, sitting in the group's personal limo, all dressed up for the club. He was wearing black Calvin Klein jean and his favorite forest green cotton long sleeved shirt, which currently was rolled up to his elbows, he liked the shirt since he knew it complimented his tan skin and made the amber, gold color of his eyes more vibrant, something he knew made men and women fall all over him. The others had also dressed up nicely for the occasion, all of the guys were wearing black jeans, except Reiner was wearing a red button down shirt and Bertholdt wore a blue one. Annie was sporting a tight dark blue halter neck dress that reached midway of her thigh and strappy silver high heels. Ymir was wearing a pair of tight burgundy jeans that accentuated her long legs and a plain black t-shirt with a gray vest. All of them were dressed to impress. 

At last the driver dropped them off at the entrance of the club, getting in quick with the help of Armin and the VIP club pass. They entered the club and were hit with the sound of the bass of the music pumping in their ears and the entire place illuminated with red toned lights that lit up the entire place. The place was enormous, the ceiling was so high, adding to it that the club had a second floor that could be reached through an elevator at the far right corner of the giant room. The walls of the club were a deep crimson colour, the dance floor was in the middle of the room and was filled with dancing people. A young man who introduced himself as Connie came over and led us towards the back of the spacious room towards a wall that held two room spaces built in, slightly elevated from the ground and was gated in by a glass that reached up to his hip when they entered the VIP space. the space they were given had a U-shaped cushioned sofa attached to the wall and a cherry wood table in the center. they all sat down, Eren sitting at the edge not wanting to feel closed in. the boy, who seemed to be a fan of our music, was leaving to bring us champagne and glasses to drink in when he was stumbled back because of someone running up the steps that led to their space. the person tripped and faceplanted in front of the table. him and Ymir, who was also sitting at the edge, looked over to see what the hell was going on were startled when the stranger jumped to their feet, making us both lean back into our seats.and are served by a woman in a suit with crazy hair pulled into a ponytail and big thick glasses that frame her eyes.

It was a woman in a suit with crazy, messy hair pulled into a ponytail and big thick glasses that frame her eyes.

"hi I'm Hanji, the manager of the club sting"

_What the hell?_

"We're glad to have such well-known celebs here, so who's the birthday boy?" she asked as she looked over the faces of his friends. Reiner who's eyes were a little glazed from the alcohol on the way to club, waved

"that ... would be me" he was slurring his words as he spoke

Reiner gave a little wave, while his eyes having a glaze look to them after some of the alcohol they'd drank on their way there.

"ahh, started the celebration early haven't we?" she grinned a wolfish smile. "No biggy I'll make sure the night ends off with a bang for you all?" with that she turned around and walked away, a slight hop in her step. 

Ymir watched her leave

 

"Did anyone else notice her nose was bleeding?" 

 

 

* * *

_I want to go home._ He sighed leaning his chin onto his hand, feeling bored.

they'd been there for about an hour already and the whole group was buzzed and drunk except him because of his high tolerance level to alcohol.

Annie who an hour ago had been elegantly sipping her champagne with her usual poker face on was now almost drooling as she leaned over the glass gate of their semi-private space, staring at one of the pretty female dancers with short black hair who was sporting a ruby red choker glittering with red crystals on her neck. the blonde guitarist looked as if she were devouring her with her eyes. Two male dancers were swinging their hips, one of them, a cute blonde one had been the eye target that Reiner had been eyeing and had been panting over the entire time. Eren could see the allure the cute dancer had but at that moment it was not enough to keep his mind kept drifting to his apartment and the empty sheets of paper he needed to fill out with beautiful music his brain failed to produce. 

He sighed in frustration that not even the pretty faces and gorgeous bodies all around him couldn't take his mind off other things. maybe he should try and talk with the other two band members. _Nope,_ that option was quickly shot down the second he glanced over at them. Ymir was chatting up one of the waitresses, a small girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes. she looked really young but apparently that didn't stop Ymir from flirting with the girl, and by the looks of it was working as the girl shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at Ymir who was sitting at the booth, giving her a smoldering look that made the girls blush turn a deep pink shade even under the darker setting of the club. and any hope of escape was dashed when he looked over at Berthold who was dreamily looking at Reiner unaware of how lovestruck he looked. he felt bad for him. the guy was head over heels with the blonde hunk, yet his love interest seemed to have no idea of how the other felt, even though everyone else did. he sighed. Armin was no good since he'd left to the washroom and all he did was work on his phone even during his free time. the guy was the epitome of a workaholic.

Nobody had managed to spark his interest into staying. he was standing up to leave when he felt a hand reach out a grab his arm.  the arm belonged to Reiner who had basically slumped over Bertholdt making the poor boy look flustered. Reiner looked up to Eren with a drunken smile.

"dude stay for one more dance, I hear there's a special guy dancing for us tonight, chicks and guys dig him and he's always requested, lucky for Armin he was able to book him for us" he slurred.

Eren grimaced. he had really wanted to head home the smell of sweat, sweet perfume and alcohol were overwhelming him, but he felt bad leaving his friend on . his birthday. he resigned himself.

"fine just one more and then I gotta leave"

Reiner seemed satisfied with the answer and ended ordering another shot. He was gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

the song changed as the new dancer was announced. Eren sat back wondering idly how long it would be until he got home and reached back to grab his phone from his back pocket to check the time, missing the name of the dancer, not that he really cared.

when he looked up he expected to see some naked ass in the air, the usual, instead, he was puzzled by the odd picture in front of him. A figure sporting a green cloak was sliding down the pole that disappeared into a compartment in the ceiling from with the dancer had appeared from, that lead to the stage. He felt a kind of hush fall over his ears as all his attention was dragged towards the dancer only letting the sound of the background beat of the music filter through, adding to the mysterious allure the dancer had. When the dancer's feet reached the stage floor, he slowly started to turn around the pole and with one hand reached up to unbutton his their cloak, dropping to the ground when the song brought in the singer's voice, revealing something that made Eren's head spin. 

Could someone that sexy even exist, he thought to himself as he looked up, taking in the sight of the gorgeous man in front of him. He suddenly felt so grateful for having had reservations for seats close to the stage as he could get a better look at the beauty in front of him. The man dancing had a beautiful, lean body, with flawless pale skin that seemed to look like silk under the light of the building. He noticed that the dancer was a bit on the shorter side, even with the boots with small heels he had on, those boots that reached mid thigh and seemed to accentuate the soft look of his upper thigh.  His mouth watered. He wanted to bite the soft unmarred skin. As his eyes devoured the rest of the mans body he saw how his abs seemed to roll and ripple under his skin as he moved his hips in a sensual way, swaying them side to side and swiveling them to turn around and show the audience his ass. 

_Oh god._

He felt his cock harden in his pants.

For being so lean, he hadn't expected the man to have such a plump ass, accentuated by the tight leather looking underwear that only covered half his of his ass cheeks. This man's body was a walking contradiction, he looked like he was strong and powerful yet soft and pliable. His gaze finally found his face and he found himself awestruck. He face looked heavenly. It was a combination of hot and cute.  he had a cute upturned nose and small yet plush lips that beckoned to be kissed. Yet his facial expression screamed, superiority, a look that said you were beneath him adding to the sexy factor, but what really captivated him was his eyes.

Those eyes. They were a beautiful shape, that made him look fierce and dangerous. warning everyone off yet having the power to beckon anyone they wanted. Those eyes were beautiful. He felt himself grow hot all over and all the blood in his body pool in his groin. His dick was incredibly hard and uncomfortable in the confinements of his pants. 

He squirmed in his seat and was trying to fix the waistband of his pants to make the lack of space less painful when he felt those eyes land on him.

he felt the man's eyes meet his own. his entire boy tingled. and he felt himself shudder in pleasure at knowing he'd been noticed by the beauty. said man who had been doing a twirl on the pole and setting himself, looked as if he slipped on the stage when he'd made eye contact with him. he felt himself grow worried that the man would fall, yet the move seemed to have been intentional as the man managed to gracefully raise himself on the pole and wrap his leg around it and rolling his pelvis against it.

_I wish I was the pole._

The man, then as if to intentionally tease him settled himself on both feet, directed his ass towards him, and dropped down to the floor, caressing the inside of his thighs with his hands as he slowly rotated his hips as he got up again, having given him full close up view of his luscious ass, hips, and thighs. He then sadly, turned around and continued his performance at the other end of the stage.

wanted to fuck him desperately, he wanted to ravish him on the stage thrust himself into the plump, soft ass until it was a beautiful shade of pink from the pounding hed give to his ass. He wanted to know how the man would sound like calling out his name, what he sounded like screaming in pleasure as he took everything he was given.

his line of thought came to an abrupt end as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Armin was back and he looked a bit ruffled. his cheeks looked flushed and his usuallly tamed hair, was a mess, not to mention there was a red bruise forming on his- _oh._ it looked like Armin had been had been up to something nasty while he was gone. He smirked at the blonde coconut.

" So... how was it?"

Armin glared at him

"What? taking a piss?-great!, but I bet I wasn't having as much fun as you are" he said pointedly as he glanced at the noticeable bulge in my jeans.  _so he's not going to tell me what happened._

"Look, I'm just going to head back home, wanna come?"

He looked back towards the stage.

"No, I think I'm going to stick around"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, MY GOD! I didn't think I would take this long to update! I kept on getting stuck on how to finish this chapter...  
> oh well  
> I'll come back and check any grammatical errors.


End file.
